Mistletoe Baby
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: Christmas dinner plus the Uchihas plus the Harunos minus the Parents equals... Wait what? Chu? Dude, what the hell did you just do? Merry Christmas! -2011


_Hi guys (:_

_Do me a favor and... Not kill me? D:_

_I know, I know. I've been gone... Blame school :(_

_But... Yeah since it's close to Christmas! :DD_

_Here's my gift to you :3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK-A KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-A KNOCK KNOCK!<strong>

Calmly, a dark haired boy opened the door, swiftly stepping aside as a blur of red passed him and tackled his mother into a hug.

His eye twitched slightly as the adults giggled like high school girls, acting as if they haven't seen each other for centuries... And not yesterday.

He sighed softly, shaking his head.

A large hand came down to ruffle his hair, and he nodded respectfully to the eldest Haruno. The man grinned, saluting him with two fingers before walking away to greet his father.

His attention was brought back to the front as the door closed quietly.

...

"Yo."

...

The two six-year-olds stared blankly at each other. Then their mothers squealed.

"UWAHHH! Mistletoe!~"

Oh. Hell. No.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistletoe Baby<strong>_

**M**

**E**

**R**

**R**

**Y**

**(:**

**X**

**M**

**A**

**S**

**!**

* * *

><p>The Harunos and the Uchihas ate Christmas dinner.<p>

Minus their parents, who ditched them for a trip to who-knows-where.

Sadness.

Sigh.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Sakura spoke. "Nii-chan." Jade met auburn from across the table, "Please say something."

Sasori smiled reassuringly at his baby sister before glaring at the fifteen-year-old seated next to her.

The eldest of the Uchiha brothers chuckled slightly at what he just witnessed, "Sasori, your actions seem to have jogged my memory."

The red-head beside the man scowled, "No." He moodily chewed at his food.

Big eyes widened with curiosity, "What, Ita-nii?"

Sasori's mood turned even more sour as he mumbled lowly, "He is not your brother..."

The twenty-year-old smirked, "Well, Sakura-chan." He took a bite, "It was years ago, so I doubt it's _that_ important."

Small hands pushed a plate forward, then settled at her sides. Sasuke clucked his tongue, reaching over to finish her food. "You don't eat enough, Sakura."

She glared at him, "Nii-chan put too much on my plate!"

"Imoutou," Sasori sighed, "do not blame me. ...Right, Itachi?"

"...Sasori, her amount _was_ double her size."

The red-head frowned. "... Well... No one asked you." He grumbled and his sister giggled.

"Nii-san, continue anyways." Sasuke said, chopsticks tapping on his bottom lip.

"Aa."

They all perked up and he chose that moment to take a sip of water. Then, he glanced at the teens, "Sakura-chan... Otoutou, how do you feel about the topic of "kissing"?" Observant eyes watched as his little brother's left hand fell to his side, most likely placed on his knee.

Sakura blinked, "It's something that people do to show affection!"

Sasori pursed his lips in annoyance as smirks appeared on both Uchihas' face.

"Yes. And what do you do under a mistletoe?"

"Kiss, Uchiha. We get it." Sasori leaned back on his chair, huffing.

Itachi threw an arm over the man's shoulder, "Oh Saso-kun, don't be a spoilsport!"

"Ew. No way, dude."

The Uchiha chuckled, letting his hand be shoved away. "Where was I?"

"Mistletoes, Ita-nii!"

He nodded his head, "Aa, yes... It was Christmas day..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"No."

Both women pouted at their mature six-year-olds, "But!"

"No, mother." Sasori frowned, shifting his baby sister in his arms.

"Oh my, Hana-chan. Sasori-kun got a lot taller... Almost the same height as Itachi-chan! And the doctor said he was tall for his age."

Both boys let out a breath of air, thankful for the change of subject.

A sudden weight on his leg caused Itachi to glance down, finding his brother staring back at him. Unable to ignore him, he bent down to scoop him up.

Dark eyes met auburn, silently communicating as they quietly slipped awa―

"It's tradition!"

Damn.

Itachi frowned and Sasori cursed the mistletoe above them. "Mother, don't be irrational."

"It doesn't _have _to be on the lips!"

Sasori sighed, lifting a hand to cover his sleeping sister's head, trying to lessen the noise. "Sorry, Auntie. But no."

"Cheek!" The moms said in unison.

His eye twitched as his sister awakened.

"Mother, are you perhaps a... A fangirl of that type of romance?" Itachi blankly held Sasuke arms length away, preventing him from playing with his hair.

"Uchiha Itachi! Aren't you a little too young to―"

"Mother, I train around older people all the time. I am bound to learn things such as this."

The woman ignored him and turned to Hana, "What about on the forehead? That's pretty acceptable..."

"No!" Sasori muttered angrily, turning Sakura around to sniff her diaper.

Yep. Poop free.

"But―"

**CHU!**

Then they all stopped arguing.

...

It was Sasori who spoke first.

"Did your brother just kiss my sister." He deadpanned.

"I believe so."

"Oh."

There were coos from both mothers, then silence as they watched their children interact.

...

"And did he just do it again?"

"... Yes."

...

"That baby better run."

...

"Sasori, dear. Sasu-chan can't even walk yet."

The six-year-old merely handed his sister to his mother.

Then turned to Itachi.

The kid smirked before tightening his hold on his brother and sprinting the hell away, Sasori running after him.

"U-chi-ha!..."

* * *

><p>"And that is what happened."<p>

...

"No wonder you hate me, Sasori."

Frown. "Yes."

"Nii-chan! Don't be mean!"

Smirk. "Yeah." Sasuke said, "Don't be mean."

He ignored the man's glare as he reached for Sakura's unfinished drink, tipping his head back to―

"Sasuke, are you gay?"

He choked on his drink, "E-excuse me, Nii-san?"

Silently observing his little brother clean himself with only one hand, Itachi smirked.

"Sasori."

"What."

Suddenly, he appeared behind the two, "Looks like we might become a real family."

Sakura blushed a pretty shade of pink as Itachi quickly snatched their wrists, fingers entwined.

...

"Sasuke, let go."

The teen raised an eyebrow, challenging her older brother by tightening his hold on her hand.

...

"Loser, you better run."

Sakura's medical instincts popped up, "But Nii-chan, he can barely walk with the tough training you put him through yesterday."

Itachi chuckled, "Deja vu." And threw Sasuke over one shoulder, Sasori running after them.

"U-chi-ha!..."

**BANG!**

Sakura groaned. That better not have been mom's favorite lamp.

* * *

><p><em>Haha... okay something that popped into my mind...<em>

_I think it's cute..._

_Oh yeah._

_Happy Holidays, my readers (:_

_As a gift, why don't you review? :3_

_Hm. Yep._

_I'll update others... Um. Sometime before next weekend..._

_Yes._

_Okay._

_Xoxo!_

_-BTCx3_


End file.
